This invention relates to a female urine collector, more particularly a collapsible female urine collector for upright urine collection that can be directed to a container provided with medical test strips, to a collection reservoir or to a toilet.
Female urine collection devices to provide urine for urine analysis are well known in the prior art. Urine analysis is a quick, non-invasive and inexpensive way to assess the health of an individual. However, the female anatomy presents unique challenges to the collection of a urine sample. In the female urination process, an emerging stream is not visible to a urinator. In order to direct a urine stream into a container, prevent urine splashing and overflowing, prevent contamination of the urine and other unpleasant urine collection mishaps, a variety of urine collector configurations and outlet systems have been developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,161 discloses an upright urinary collection device comprising a collapsible funnel shaped body with positioning loops used to place the device against the user""s body. Chemical test strips are secured to the collector""s interior surface. This device has two obvious inadequacies. The funnel shape does not correspond to female anatomy and urine flow pressure directly on test strips can entirely erode embedded chemicals and even wash away an entire strip.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,370,637 and 4,681,572 illustrate upright urine collection devices that are flexible and collapse. Neither separate a urine sample for test paper analysis and midstream collection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,306 provides a conical shaped cylindrical urinal for bedfast patients with valve means to direct urine flow to a reservoir or to a sample bottle. A quick release valve mechanism for easy user urine flow diversion is not disclosed nor are means for chemical test strip analysis described.
The present invention provides a novel upright female urine collector not anticipated, suggested or rendered obvious by any urine collectors now present in the prior art.
A principle objective of the present invention is to provide an upright female urine collector to be used for controlled, clean, uncontaminated, reliable and safe physical health condition testing requiring chemical reagent test strip analysis.
Another objective is to provide a female urine collector that can be used without hand holding.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an upright urination means for females when toilet facilities are not available.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a female urine collector where urine flow can be rapidly guided by user valve flow operation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a chemical reagent testing means where a test strip is not hand held.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means for a female user to observe and thereby control urine flow.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a means for performing a chemical reagent test and collecting a urine sample both at the same time.
Finally, another object of the invention is to provide an upright urination device that females can use to avoid strange toilet seat contact.
Other objectives, advantages and features will become apparent with reference to the drawings, specification and claims.